narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Man'yōshū
|image name=Man'yōshū.png;Battle Garb Man'yōshū.jpg;Ceremonial Robes |unnamed character=No |english=Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves |kanji=マンヨウシュウ |romaji=Man'yōshū |other=Collection of Countless Words |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=February 29 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=13 |height-part2=137.16 |weight-part2=36.28 |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=ANBU |occupations=Mercenary |nature type=Yin–Yang Release, |ninja registration=KZ-999 |academy age=10 |chunin age=11 |affiliations=Zuigakure |teams=None |clan=Kagemori Clan |parents=Unknown |relationship=Kagemori Nijiki |shippuden=No |media=Fan Fiction }} Man'yōshū is the last survivor of the abandoned dungeon for holding dangerous specimens of dark medical experiments conducted in the Land of Frost. She was freed and inducted into the citizenry of the Land of Whispering Bone during the first years of the founding of that nation within the aforementioned ravaged wasteland. She has become an indispensable shinobi of Zuigakure handling black ops missions with the skill of a more highly experienced shinobi. Fiercely loyal to the lands that freed her from imprisonment and granted her renewed life, she cleaves to the nindo of the Village Hidden in the Marrow; see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. Nor will she tolerate any and all evildoers who threaten her new-found land. Background The Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost became the battleground for the 4th Shinobi World War. Konoha evacuated the populations of those lands. Due to widespread environmental desolation caused by the war the previous inhabitants abandoned the lands to settle in various parts of the Five Great Nations. When the abandoned lands were resettled and revitalized as the Land of Whispering Bone after the war, the new owners discovered a dungeon hidden deep in the Land of Frost. The dungeon bore a single inscription engraved on the stone gates above the entrance entitled Man'yōshū (万葉集, literally "Collection of Ten Thousand Leaves", commonly translated as simply "collection of countless words"). Inside, though nearly all of the prisoners had died due to dehydration and starvation, a sole living occupant, a teenage girl, remained. She was taken into custody by the Zuigakure medical corp for research into how the girl survived her captivity despite lack of food or water. Black ops shinobi also investigated the reasons for her original sequestration. The Yondaime Oyabun classified the proceedings and preliminary results of these ongoing investigations to a handful of trusted subordinates. With no name of her own the young girl voluntarily took the name of her former prison, Man'yōshū, as her own. Appearance Although her exact age remains unknown her physical appearance reflects that of a thirteen-year old girl wearing straight, black, hime-cut styled hair cascading halfway down her back. Her pale complexion, large reddish eyes, betray an exquisitely eerie countenance. Although she wears no makeup she sports light pink lips. Her usual attire consists of a dominantly red kimono bearing a floral design, secured by an simple obi with traditional tabi, and zōri. She carries a generic sealing tattoo on her right wrist used to summon a katana during battle. Personality Originally she maintains a cold impersonal demeanor, remaining aloof and detached during even life threatening events. As time goes on she begins to become emotionally attached to the researchers especially Nijika Kagemori, displaying a warm heartfelt public displays of affection such as spontaneous hugging, laughter, frequent hand holding. However, she still remained cool to most individuals. During combat in later stages she attacks with a gleeful savagery. Abilities Taijutsu: She's highly trained in martial combat, tactical fuinjutsu and juinjutsu. Having mastered kundalini to jōnin levels and beyond, she displays speed rivaled only by the ruling family of the Land of Whispering Bone. She remains capable of casually defeating and killing much older and more experienced shinobi with physical combat alone. Genjutsu: Her talents in this area have yet to be explored. However, test have revealed she has a strong affinity for yin release due to her In'yōton ability and consequently could adapt this power for genjutsu if she wished to do so. As her fighting style favors taijutsu and ninjutsu, she has yet to display an interest in genjutsu. This may change with her current training regimen under the watchful gaze of Kagemori Nijiki. Ninjutsu: She possesses the In'yōton derived power to manipulate space-time in highly unusual ways. More specifically none of these manipulations have thus far been used for transport. Instead she exhibits the ability to fold space-time around her blade and body parts. This yields the capacity to teleport individual molecules that come into contact with the edges of her hands and katana from one side of the edge to the opposite edge. This has the effect of rendering her hands or blade sharper than any other known form of chakra flow. She also possesses the capability to form various geometrical folded space-time objects exhibiting similar properties on a macro level. This allows her to sunder more distant physical objects or defend against attacks via partial teleportation. She's also able to create pocket dimensions on the fly with unusual properties such as lighter or heavier gravity, vast ratios of internal to external volumes, hellish physical conditions, and other exotic phenomena. The shapes and barriers she creates are invisible to normal eyes and in the case of her pocket dimensions even dōjutsu. Under Nijiki's tutelage Man'yōshū has pioneered space-time medical ninjutsu of which only she has proven capable of performing. These techniques are still in their infancy. Man'yōshū's abilities are in no way a kekkei genkai. However, medical examinations have indicated that her body has undergone proteomic manipulation at the cellular level by way of an unknown process. Her chakra pathway system has also been drastically altered. These alterations can be observed with the Byakugan and other dōjutsus. This manipulation does not alter her DNA, however, and therefore cannot be passed on to her children.